


A Cure for all Illnesses

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Gen, Sickfic, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Warm Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka hated being sick…He wasn’t sick often, but when he was it was awful. Whether that was because he had a great immune system or if it was because he worked with kids, he wasn’t sure.
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	A Cure for all Illnesses

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for the Umino Hours Winter Bingo.
> 
> Prompt: Warm Soup

Iruka hated being sick…

He wasn’t sick often, but when he was it was awful. Whether that was because he had a great immune system or if it was because he worked with kids, he wasn’t sure.

This sickness had practically bedridden him. Iruka was sure he could have pushed through if he needed to, but he’d finally learned that people would survive without him for a day. He might be paying for it by having to clean up their mess tomorrow, but that was better than getting everyone else sick by going in anyway.

Wrapped up in his warm blankets Iruka slept through most of the day. Nothing else had sounded good, he didn’t even have the will to sit up and read something in bed. So he curled up and just tried to sleep so that he would feel better soon.

When evening rolled around, he was starting to feel hungry. Iruka had only managed to get up from bed long enough to grab some crackers and water before wandering back to the safety of his bed and nibble on them throughout the day.

Iruka was just deciding whether it was worth another journey to the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. Honestly he had no interest in talking to anyone so he let it go. Anyone who needed him should already know that he was sick.

After a moment the knocks came again more insistent than the first time and Iruka gave in. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and dragged it along with him like a cape as he went to the front door.

Opening the door just a sliver Iruka looked out to see who was on the other side.

With a bag held out towards the door, Naruto stood waiting. It being Nauto though, Iruka could see the young man fidgeting as if he didn’t know how to wait for anything. Still the bright smile on Naruto’s face warmed Iruka’s heart and he opened the door a little more.

“What are you doing here?” Iruka questioned.

“Shikamaru mentioned you were sick, and I thought you might need something to make you feel better.”

Iruka smiled. Naruto hadn’t been hokage long, but he almost couldn’t believe that he was still worth a personal visit.

“Thank you…” Iruka opened the door a bit, but hesitated taking the bag. “I don’t want to get you sick though.”

“Well I was only planning on staying til you finished. You don’t have to worry, I never get sick!” Naruto boasted. Iruka laughed in his head, even if he had grown up a bit he was still the same old Naruto. Iruka was sure it had to be Kurama’s healing that helped Naruto, his wounds usually healed so fast. But then again maybe that old wives tale was true… the one about idiots not catching colds.

“Even still Naruto, I don’t want you passing it on to Hinata or the kids. You’ve got to remember to think about them too.” Iruka could see the slight sag to Naruto’s body. “I still appreciate you bringing this to take care of me,” Iruka added. The statement seemed to be enough to bring the smile back to Naruto’s face.

Naruto held out the bag for Iruka to take, and felt his stomach grumble at the thought of food. He could see the steam rising from the bag in the chill of the night air.

“Thank you again,” Iruka said as he took the bag from Naruto.

“Maybe after you’re better we can have dinner together,” Naruto offered. With the bag no longer in his hands he’d adopted the carefree pose from his youth, hands on the back of his head and a bright smile as if he weren’t the most important shinobi in the village.

Iruka smiled, “I’d like that. Now you should go home and spend time with your family who aren’t sick.”

Naruto laughed at him, “Ok, ok. I’ll leave you to your food. Take care of yourself.”

“I will,” Iruka replied, waving as Naruto headed towards the stairs and back towards his own home.

Iruka closed the door and walked into his kitchen to prepare the meal. Inside the bag was a variety of containers that together would make his favorite ramen. On top of it all laid an encouraging note in Ayame’s handwriting. “Get better soon!”

The note made him feel better and as he started putting the ramen together in a bowl he realized that Teruchi had added far more ingredients than Naruto had probably paid for. Iruka felt quite cared for by the three of them and was excited to finally have something warm to eat.

He sat down at his little table and breathed in the smell of the warm broth. Iruka was lucky he could smell at all through his cold, but the ramen smell was something he knew too well.

Before he realized it the whole bowl was eaten, and it tasted so good. Ramen had always been a good cure for sickness and he already felt better.

With a full belly, Iruka went back to his bed and curled up once again knowing that when tomorrow came, he’d feel much better.


End file.
